The Bombshell
by Wolfspirit44
Summary: Well, that was rather... unexpected. Miraxus oneshot


**A/N: anon request from tumblr. Short, fluff, drabble, oneshot. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **and remember, I'm taking requests from both here and tumblr.**

 **And I know there are many of you wondering why I'm working on one shots rather than** ** _my current stories that I haven't updated for weeks._** **here's my answer: there's much less meat to cover in oneshots. Multi-chap stories have plot on top of plot on top of plot, piled with more plots intwined with each other. It's too much for my vacation mind to handle, so I'm doing light oneshots to fill the time where I don't have to worry about a heavy, suspenseful plot.**

 **R &R, please. Love you guys!**

* * *

 **The Bombshell**

His mind went utterly blank. Then the synapses kicked in, and Makarov's brain went into high gear, instinctively reacting as any guardian figure would.

"What?" Came the booming scream of a completely shocked grandfather, staring with wide eyes and a slack jaw at his grandson, who only became more disgruntled. Laxus scowled angrily, his eyes wandering around the guild. Damn you, Cana, he thought. He hadn't planned on telling the old man his plans right away, but that drunk brunette convinced him in doing so. Now look what she's done.

"Will you keep it down?" Laxus growled. Thankfully, the other mages' attentions were previously occupied with more of Natsu's and Gray's shenanigans, so he didn't have to worry much about being overheard by all. But there was one certain person who could not know about this talk with the old man. It was crucial.

For the love of Mavis, Laxus sighed angrily as he took in the shock on Makarov's face. With his bulging eyes, wide open mouth, and beet red skin (almost like Scarlet's hair, but not quite) he had to wonder if his grandfather was having a hernia or a stroke. He flirted with the idea of quietly knocking the old man out and getting him out of the guild so he wouldn't attract attention, but quickly dismissed it.

Makarov pointed one shaking finger at him. "Is this some kind of joke?" He spit out, his mouth trembling. "Because if this is-"

"Why would this be a joke?" Laxus asked, for once, puzzled. It didn't seem like that much of a surprise to Cana, so why would the old man be so frazzled?

"You want to marry Mira? Mirajane Strauss?" Makarov asked.

Laxus sighed. "Yes. Unless there's another Mira in this guild that I have not yet heard about," he said, with slightly less patience than he had a few moments ago.

"When did this happen? How did I miss it?" Makarov cried in frustration, grabbing his keg of beer and gulping down a few mouthfuls. Laxus eyed the miniscule amount of liquid left in the jug after his grandfather quit trying to drown himself with the liquor. Then his eyes went to the bar, specifically, a white haired young woman who was currently trying to convince Cana that another barrel of wine was not good for the card mage's health.

Naturally, Cana wasn't listening, and with a resigned sigh, Mira fetched Elfman to go and get the brunette her requested liquor.

Mavis, she was beautiful. And it wasn't because she was a model (although, Laxus had to admit that that benefit did do its wonders) but because she was just so graceful and gentle.

But of course, she was also a Demon. But a pretty sexy one too, he thought after a moment.

Laxus leaned against the table and rested one elbow on the flat surface. He stared into the frown lines of his grandfather's face and sighed loudly. "I want to marry Mira," he grumbled. "And I want to ask your blessing."

No lecture, he begged silently to whatever God that watched over Earthland. Please, no lecture.

Makarov closed his eyes and was silent for a moment. His lips moved wordlessly, and Laxus figured that he too, was also praying to whatever deity was out there.

After a moment, Makarov opened his eyes. He took a deep breath, and gave Laxus a serious look. The dragonslayer cringed. Here it comes, he thought. The lecture. Dear Mavis, another dreaded lecture. He braced himself for the worst, because what could be more terrible than the marriage lecture from guardian to son?

Instead, what he got was completely different and unexpected.

"I don't have to say anything about treating her right," Makarov said, a grin replacing the shocked frown that previously owned his lips. He pointed towards the bar, at Mira. "Because she'll kill you if you don't."

Laxus couldn't help but let let the wry grin touch his lips. He chucked. "You're probably right, old man," he said. "And then she'd find me in hell and kill me again."

The two men shared a hearty laugh. Once their lively banter subsided, Makarov raised his glass in a toast. "Well, congratulations, Laxus," he said after a moment, pride shining in his eyes. "I'm proud of you. Go for it. Ask her."

Laxus sighed. "I was planning on it, old man."

Three days later, he proposed, in front of the entire Fairy Tail guild.

* * *

 **A/N: there you go, my lovely anon. Thanks for requesting. I'm not 100% sure if this is exactly what you wanted, but I hope you liked it nonetheless! And remember, you can always request another ;)**

 **Bye for now. Thanks again!**

 **-Wolf**

 **P.S. for the guest who requested jerza unison raid, I want you to know that I didn't forget you. I'm working on it. The topic is a bit difficult to work with, but I love a challenge. I have idea, now it's time for me to get the words on the screen.**


End file.
